Unholy Confessions
by remioromen1344
Summary: College AU. Catholic!Sasuke returns to Konoha to find a gay!Naruto. Can he get past his homophobia or will he lose Naruto? NaruSasu, some NaruSai


**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, I don't own it. Sadface.

**Warnings**: Homosexual slurs, homophobia, gay sex, some cursing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about being back in his hometown after so long. He left Konoha before high school to go with his family on a mission trip. He felt uneasy, wondering if and how people would remember him. The college assigned him a room somewhat last minute because of his transfer, so he still didn't know who his suitemate would be. <em>'Please not Chouji. Or Kiba. Or, God forbid, <em>Lee_.__'_ He began to unpack his things and get comfortable. He had managed to secure a room in the Honors Hall. These rooms were exclusively for the academically elite and the same size as the other rooms, but had only one occupant. _'How lucky can you get?'_

A few hours later, he heard the water running in the bathroom. Before long, he heard the tell-tale squeak of the shower knobs signaling the end of the shower. The door on the other side opened and clicked shut. He went in to relieve himself only to smell girly shampoo. He peeked into the shower only to see just that—girly shampoo. 'Ugh. Isn't it a little early to be having your girlfriend over?' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knocked on the door, clearly irritated. Sasuke didn't hesitate to begin his lecture. "I can't stop you from having your girlfriend over, but please don't leave her shower products in our bathroom. I, for one, don't want to get in trouble for your shenanigans." He looked into the eyes of his suitemate only to stiffen. The guy holding the door open gaped. "_Uchiha_?" Sasuke returned the expression. "_Uzumaki_?"

They just stared. Sasuke broke the silence with a cough. "So. Your girlfriend's stuff." Naruto laughed. "Nah, man. I don't have a girlfriend. That's totally my shampoo." He grinned. Sasuke looked appalled. "Your shampoo? That fruity crap?" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that's right. So, hell, man. You're back! I never thought I'd see your sorry ass again." Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Naruto's crude language. "Come here, asshole. Give me a hug!" Sasuke held up his hands defensively. "No, stay away from me. I'm not _queer_," he spat. Naruto froze. "Al-alright, alright. Geez, sorry." Sasuke noticed Naruto was only wearing a towel and blushed. "Please, go put some clothes on. We can talk later." He slammed the door, leaving a very confused Naruto on the other side.

* * *

><p>For all the next week, Sasuke managed to avoid Naruto. He couldn't get out of the compulsory welcome dinner, so he stuck with Neji and Shino in hopes of avoiding Naruto. Apparently, Naruto wasn't the same as he remembered him. He had learned how to take a hint—he didn't bother Sasuke at all. Sasuke was both relieved and something he couldn't identify. He tried to focus on his food, but kept looking at Naruto. Naruto was sitting with Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and some brunette Sasuke's never seen before but looked vaguely familiar. Finally, Sasuke finished his food and was allowed to leave.<p>

He went back to his room and sat on the bed, staring at his feet. About a half hour later, he heard the shower knobs squeak. Five minutes after that, he smelled that fruity shampoo again. He told himself it was inappropriate for a guy to use women's shampoo and shrugged off his nose telling him otherwise.

The next Monday, classes started. He was pleased to see that Naruto wasn't in any of his classes; he didn't like the weird feeling he got around him. Tuesday went by much the same, only to find out that his last class, the one before lunch, had Naruto in it. Sasuke didn't figure Naruto would be in an advanced English class. But, now that he thought about it, he didn't expect Naruto "the dead-last" to be in the Honors Hall, either.

Another shock to Sasuke came when, over the course of the next few weeks, he saw how popular Naruto was. He was smiling a lot and had a lot of people smiling with him. They all laughed at his jokes, they all clapped his back and high-fived him. A lot of the girls that wouldn't look twice at him all those years ago, including Sakura and Ino, were laughing at all his jokes and batting their lashes. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and looked away. He didn't see what was so special. Naruto gave Sasuke yet another shock when he continued to answer every question right and had his essay from the previous semester posted as an example. _Who was this Naruto?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke went to lunch after his class with Naruto. There weren't many people in the cafeteria. He looked around for a place to sit only to be flagged down by Naruto, who was waving him over to their table. Sasuke sighed in defeat and made his way over. He sat down next to Sakura, who didn't squeal in joy like she would have before. He thanked God for that. He took note of the people he was sitting with: Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and that same brunette guy from before. Naruto politely made introductions. "Sasuke, I know you remember these guys. I don't think you've met him before," he gestured to the brunette, "but this is Sai." Sai grinned. "He's the resident art nerd." Sai pushed playfully on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke forced a smile. He tried not to cringe at Sai's attire. Tight jeans, a midriff shirt, earrings, and a hip tattoo of a heart? This individual was clearly, Sasuke flinched, <em>gay<em>.

Sasuke got away with making pleasant conversation. When Sai finished eating, he stood up and stretched. "Alright, dickless. I have to go to studio now. I'll see you later tonight?" Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Of course you will. Now go to class before I beat you." Sai laughed. "Careful, I might like it." He kissed Naruto's neck and strutted away. Sasuke felt ill. Naruto reached over the table to feel his forehead. "Sasuke, are you o—" Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, _faggot_." Everyone stared at him in shock. He stood up abruptly and left, ignoring the hurt look on Naruto's face.

Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey man, don't worry about it. He's always been a jerk, y'know? Let's just go get some ice cream or something." Naruto nodded bleakly. Sakura gave him a hug and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go." She smiled her best smile at him. He smiled a weak smile back at her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped in the hallway in front of his room and covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. He wasn't sure why he said it. Of course he regretted it. God created all of his children to be equal. Just because some of them are sinners doesn't mean you don't treat them as you wish to be treated. He knew that. But his father and his church have ingrained in him what a mortal sin homosexuality is. It is not to be forgiven. They are unclean people who go against God's wish for humanity. They have strayed from the proper path and just need to be shown the light. He nodded. Okay. He could deal with this, <em>just remember what God would want<em>.

The next Wednesday, he went to his room to take a nap after class. It was a warm day and that just called for a nap. Just when he lied down to sleep, he heard someone knocking softly. He didn't bother to look through the peep hole and just opened the door. He looked confused when he saw it was Sakura. She clasped her hands in front of her and gave him a soft smile. "Can I come in?" Sasuke knew he was in for it. Sakura sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat.

"Sasuke, I know we're not great friends or anything and I know you've been gone for a while and, whether you admit it or not you've always been sort of an asshole." Sasuke furrowed his brows in irritation. "Sorry, sorry. But… what happened at lunch the other day? I'm not sure I would have expected that from you." He stared at her before saying, "You're right. We're not great friends." He stood up to open the door to shove her out, but she grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, please. As terrible as you were to Naruto, I think an explanation is owed." Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh.

He sat in the desk chair and faced Sakura. "You really wanna know?" She nodded. He paused before saying, "He's _gay_. Naruto's _gay_. They're both… _**gay**_." She stared at him, "Well, sure, but…" He cut her off with a stern, "Homosexuality is a sin—a terrible, mortal sin. It's disgusting and unethical, unproductive, immoral." He wrinkled his nose. Sakura looked taken aback. "Sasuke, what makes you feel this way?" Sasuke didn't hesitate, "It's what I've learned. Catholicism's teachings are true to God's word. It's not what God wants from his people. God does not want such rampant immorality among his children. These sinners are meant to be punished and cleansed, reformed." He punctuated the last word by pounding his hand with his fist.

Sakura looked deeply saddened. "But Sasuke, is that how you _really_ feel? You and Naruto, you used to be friends. Is that really something to hurt a friend over?" Sasuke looked shocked for a minute, then responded with, "Of course that's how I feel. And that _queer_ is no friend of mine. I will not betray my God, my religion, and my family by disgracing myself with that _fag_."

Sakura lost her patience. "Sasuke, I think you are sorely mistaken. You will find out all too late what you're missing out on. Nobody said you had to _fuck_ him," she spat, "but you could at least _humble_ yourself enough to be friends with him. He's an amazing person and you're nothing but a toad, Sasuke—a mean, slimy toad. Enjoy your solitude, asshole. I hope you change your mind." She got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Sasuke glared at the door before collapsing on the bed, cursing his seemingly infinite stupidity.

* * *

><p>Naruto had avoided him like the plague after that. Sasuke took all of two weeks to whittle away at his pride to make an apology. Sakura's constant glares helped—a lot. Finally, he approached Naruto after class. "Look, Naruto, can I talk to you?" Naruto looked at him with furrowed brows, weighing his options, obviously biting back a bitter retort. He sighed, "Yeah. Go ahead." "Naruto, I want to apologize. I haven't been very… nice to you. I know it's not what God would want." Naruto cringed. Sasuke continued, "You're still a child of God, and you deserve to be treated that way. What you do in your spare time is none of my business, after all. Will you be my friend?" Sasuke held out his hand, fully expecting to be rejected. It came as no surprise when Naruto slapped his hand away, but he didn't expect to be pulled into a hug. He forced himself not to struggle and just waited for it to be over. Naruto had a big grin on his face when he let go. "Thanks, Sasuke. I mean it." Sasuke then started what was to become his new routine and followed Naruto to the cafeteria.<p>

* * *

><p>And so the rest of the semester was spent. Naruto was gradually winning Sasuke over. Sai wasn't around much because of his senior studio projects, which helped greatly. When he was around Naruto, Sasuke got a burning, twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure it was disgust. Naruto promised Sasuke they wouldn't do anything "too gay" in front of him. Needless to say, Sasuke appreciated that.<p>

Christmas break came and went. A new semester was beginning. Sasuke had high hopes.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sasuke heard Naruto shuffling around next door, he sprang out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. Naruto cheerfully opened it and invited Sasuke in. Sasuke felt mildly uncomfortable when he noticed Naruto was only wearing jeans. "Well, I'm glad you're back, but why don't we do something later? You seem busy unpacking." Naruto looked at him sideways before he noticed the way Sasuke's eyes would focus on his chest and dart away. "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I can put a shirt on if it really bothers you." Sasuke unconsciously flushed. "Err… It's fine. Just call me later, okay?" He left without another word. Naruto shook his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought he'd make it through college without having to show "school spirit." Alas, his luck ran out the second week into the semester. His P.E. teacher had assigned the entire class to attend the home basketball game that night and write a mini report on it based on different fundamentals they'd discussed.<p>

He walked into the gym to find Sakura and Kiba already in the stands. Kiba pretended to ignore him, but Sakura waved him over. She smiled at him. "Being supportive, huh? Good for you. It's gonna be a great game!" He assumed she meant supporting the school and shrugged. They talked pleasantly until the game started. The home team came out sporting their black and green, the opponents in their white and blue. Sasuke choked when he noticed Naruto among the team members. _'He plays basketball? How did I not know that even after all this time?' _

He watched the game with awe. Naruto was actually a really good player; one of the best on the team, really. He was focused and driven and seemed oblivious to everything around him, including the cheers of his admirers. The longer Sasuke watched, the longer he found himself noticing strange things, like the shape of Naruto's biceps and the way his muscles flexed. Things like the way Naruto looked with a sheen of sweat, things like how cute he looked with that headband holding his hair back. Things like the shape of his body, like his smooth stomach exposed when he jumped, like the way his hand curled around the ball.

Sasuke was appalled at his thoughts. No, he wasn't one of _them_. He was just appreciating Naruto's athleticism. Go team. He scowled to himself. He'd been spending so much time with Naruto and his other heathen friends that he'd become distanced from his religion. But a small part of him said, "_That's okay_."

After the game, Naruto came up to greet his friends and thank them for their support. He looked surprised to see Sasuke there. "Hey! I didn't expect you! Thanks for coming, even if it was for your class." He winked at Sasuke then turned to Sakura and Kiba. "Now who wants a hug?" Sakura and Kiba both responded with laughter, telling him to keep his sweaty body away from them. He grabbed them both in turn and hugged them, wiping his face on Kiba's shirt. Kiba punched his arm and smiled. "Go take a shower. You stink." Naruto grinned. "Only if you come with me," Naruto laughed. Kiba flipped him off. "Alright, I'm going to shower. Meet me later for a congratulatory dinner? On you?" Sasuke saw his chance, and surprised even himself by taking it. "I'll buy." The three of them gaped at Sasuke. "What?" they said in unison. He knitted his brows. "Don't seem so surprised. Sheesh." Naruto positively beamed. "Yeah, I'd like that." He waved and ran off towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Sasuke's blissful Sai-free time was shattered. He showed his flamboyant mug late at dinner.<p>

"Narutoooooo!~" Naruto looked up and dropped his fork. "S-Sai. You, uh, you got a haircut. And new clothes," Naruto's voice trembled and sounded a little strained. Sai was sporting a tight fitting tee-shirt and jeans that looked suspiciously like the pair Sasuke had on. And his hair was way different. He had bangs and the back was spiked. Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable. Sai sidled up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto turned pink and pursed his lips. "G-guys, I gotta go. Sai needs me for, uh, something. So, I'll call you later, okay? Sakura, will you get my plate? Th-thanks." He stood up abruptly and left just as quickly, Sai in tow. Kiba facepalmed. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke gritted his teeth. If this was what he thought it was, he was in for a long night.

Sasuke was fighting a serious war in his head. On one hand, he knew what Sai and Naruto were inevitably doing was wrong, but on the other hand a part of him couldn't help but want to eavesdrop. In the end, the deviant in him won over the Catholic in him. He slipped into the dark bathroom and silently locked Naruto's bathroom door. He leaned against the door jamb and kept his ear close to the door. He hadn't prepared himself for what he heard.

Apparently, Naruto was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. Sasuke heard Naruto's voice like he was standing next to him. "Nngh, Sai, take it deeper. Yeah. Ah, faster," Naruto's voice was breathy. He heard Naruto moan his completion as he hit his head against the wall. Sasuke felt a flash of heat flow through him at Naruto's words. He heard what must have been Sai grunt and heard Naruto mutter something in a deep voice he couldn't quite understand. Sasuke listened closely, too wrapped up in his voyeurism to stop. He heard the bed frame hit the wall and Sai made a noise on impact. Soon after, Sasuke could hear the slight creaking of the bed. Naruto's bed was just next to the bathroom door, so Sasuke heard everything. He could hear the sound of skin hitting skin and began to grow hard. He heard Sai make an assortment of moans and groans, but that wasn't what he was listening for. _There_. Naruto's surprisingly deep voice. "Oh god, you feel so good. Mmh. You're such a slut, Sai. You always take everything I give you." Sai just moaned in response, enjoying himself too much to care. Sasuke almost moaned himself, gripping himself through his jeans. Somehow, he had assumed that Naruto would be letting Sai take advantage of him, he hadn't expected this. Somehow, this was… _sexier_.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his jeans and reached inside, grabbing his shaft and stroking up and down in time with Naruto and Sai's rhythm. _'It's been a while since I've done this, I won't last long.'_ Sasuke let out a few breathy sighs and bit his lip, careful to keep quiet. He was close, _so close_. And then he heard Naruto moan loadly, "Nngh, _Sasuke_." He came hard. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He heard Sai say he was taking a shower. Sasuke scrambled to clean up and get out. He grabbed his sock and cleaned up his mess, unlocking the door and scurrying out of the bathroom. Just after he shut his own door, he heard Sai shut Naruto's and turn on the shower.

Sasuke flopped bonelessly on his bed, hand over his eyes. _'What the hell did I just do?'_ Everything Sasuke thought was true was coming down around him. He was coming to some harsh realizations. First and foremost, _'I… I _like_ Naruto. This feeling in my chest, my heart—I… I'm _in love_ with Naruto?' _Sasuke rolled over and cried for the first time in as long as he could remember. He wasn't even sure why he was crying, but it felt good. He wasn't ashamed, not yet anyway. What he'd done somehow felt right, despite the fact that Sai was there. Wait a minute. _'Is that why I hate Sai so much? Not because he's _gay_ but because he has Naruto and I don't?'_

* * *

><p>Tuesday, they all got together for lunch again. Sai, the jerk, had the nerve to show up. When Naruto got back in line for seconds, Sai leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. "You know, Sasuke. You have to admit, Naruto is a really good guy." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not knowing where Sai was taking this but already hating it. "He just… <em>gives and gives<em> and never _takes_." He had a sly grin on his face. Sasuke lost his temper. He slammed his palms down on the table, grabbed his plate and his bag and left. Sai kept the shit-eating grin on his face. Kiba looked at Sai for a minute and then wrinkled his nose, "Aw, really Sai? You're such a dick."

Sakura came to Sasuke's room after lunch. "Sasuke, be honest with me. Why did you get so angry at lunch? You really seemed like you were getting past your homophobia." Sasuke was too angry to hold his tongue. "That's just the problem! I _am_ over it! Sai knew I heard them last weekend! What does Naruto see in that asshole anyway?" Sakura looked shocked to hear Sasuke curse. "So wait a minute. You were… jealous?" He scowled and blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." Sakura immediately brightened.

"Sasuke, you really, _really_ think you like Naruto?" Sasuke looked away and mumbled, "I might _love_ him." Sakura squealed and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. It's just, I never ever thought I'd hear you say that!" Sasuke looked ill and mumbled, "I just didn't realize he was so promiscuous." Sakura's face fell. "He's not, Sasuke. Sai is only the third person _ever_."

Sasuke looked disbelieving. "How would you know?" She stared him down. "He tells me _everything_, Sasuke. Look, there's something you should know. I've sworn not to tell you, but I'm going to do it for his own good." She sighed. "The first person Naruto ever slept with," she paused and took a deep breath, "was me." Sasuke almost dropped his jaw. "The second person was Kiba. The third, Sai. Do you realize what the three of us have in common, Sasuke? Think about it really hard before you answer."

He sat in silence for a little while. "No, Sakura, I really don't. I'm sorry." She looked at him intently, eyes sparkling. "You, Sasuke. He and I hooked up after _you_ left. We were each a replacement for _you_. Kiba has dark, spiky hair _like you_. And Sai: face it Sasuke, he looks _just like you_. You can't tell me you didn't notice that." He gave her a blank look. "You didn't notice that? Sasuke, please! He even changed his hair and clothes to look just like yours!" That got Sasuke's attention. He thought back to Sai's haircut and wardrobe change and blanched.

Sakura continued, "_I_ might have gotten over you, Sasuke, but Naruto never did. God knows why, but he never did. He was so convinced you'd come back some day." She shook her head. "I'm going to help you because I like you, I love Naruto, and I don't much like Sai." She grimaced. "Alright, they're supposed to meet up Friday night at midnight for, well, you know. I'll leave the rest up to you. Think you can handle it?" He nodded. She clapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Okay, well, I'll see you around!"

Sasuke had until Friday to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>Friday. Just two more hours until show time. He said a silent prayer. <em>'God, please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I'm going to do it, Heaven be damned.'<em>

_Finally_. He pocketed his room key and unlocked his bathroom door, just in case. He slid out into the hallway to wait for Sai. When he arrived, Sai didn't look surprised to see him. Sasuke threatened him, "I swear to God, if you go in there, I'll fucking maim you." Sai held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey. I was just holding your spot anyway, church boy. He's all yours. Don't worry, we usually keep the lights off—it's easier for him to **pretend** that way." Sasuke flushed. Sai left with a wave. Sasuke took a deep breath and readied himself. He knocked on Naruto's door. "Come on in, Sai."

He made sure to enter the darkened room so that Naruto couldn't see his face. His bare feet padded up to Naruto's bed quietly. The only light was the street light streaming in from between the blinds. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and began to kiss it. Sasuke melted into the touch. Naruto kissed up his jawline, going towards his mouth. _'__**Shit**__, I don't have any experience. He's going to know something's up.'_ Sasuke fretted. Somehow, he moved by instinct and returned the kiss. Naruto "_mmm'd_" and lifted up Sasuke's shirt over his head. Sasuke's heart was pounding. "Sai, you seem different tonight somehow." Sasuke swallowed and shrugged, trying not to speak. Naruto smiled. "I wanna try something a little different. I know it's usually the other way around, but I just feel like doing it all of a sudden." Sasuke nodded, not having any idea what he was talking about. Naruto began kissing down Sasuke's chest and abdomen until he was on his knees. He gripped Sasuke's hips with both hands, using his teeth to unbutton and unzip Sasuke's pants. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke thought he was going to lose it right there. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants and underwear to his knees. He didn't waste much time teasing, taking as much of Sasuke into his mouth as he could. Sasuke couldn't hold back a shaky moan. Naruto smiled and began to bob his head up and down, swallowing Sasuke down to the base. He used one hand to cup and massage Sasuke's balls. Sasuke whimpered. He didn't last long. Naruto struggled to swallow it all. "That was fast," he teased, his voice raw.

Sasuke pulled him up for another kiss, cringing at the taste of himself on Naruto's tongue. Naruto laughed. "Something about you tonight, Sai. I can't hold back." His voice was husky. He guided Sasuke over to the bed. "On all fours." His voice was deep and commanding. Sasuke's heart was going to pound through his ribs, he just knew it. He kicked off his pants and obliged, breathing heavily. "Do you need me to prepare you tonight?" Sasuke nodded emphatically. Naruto grabbed for lubricant and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He slid two of his fingers inside Sasuke, who groaned and dropped his head. Slowly, he got used to the intrusion and began to push against Naruto's fingers. Naruto moaned at the display, "Oh god, I can't wait anymore." Sasuke heard the zip of Naruto's jeans followed by the sliding of fabric. He could hear Naruto's hand slicking up his cock. _'Oh God, this is it. Shit.'_ Naruto pressed against his entrance, breathing heavily. He gently pushed himself inside until he was fully sheathed. Naruto's hands tightened on Sasuke's hips and he moaned loudly. "Nngh, holy shit you're fucking tight tonight." Sasuke blushed furiously. He urged Naruto to move with his mind. As if on cue, Naruto began moving, setting up a slow and steady pace. Sasuke began to moan and whimper, rocking back against Naruto.

Naruto took one hand off of Sasuke's hips and gripped the hair on the top of his head, jerking it back. He kissed and bit Sasuke's neck before leaning in to his ear to murmur, "You really are a slut, aren't you? Look at you. _God_." Sasuke could only groan. Naruto pushed his head forward and grabbed his hip again, setting a bruising pace. Sasuke was out of his mind with pleasure. He didn't know how much more he could take, especially with the erotic sound of Naruto's deep, husky moans behind him. When Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled his head back again, he grunted in surprise. Naruto kissed the shell of his ear before licking inside of it, still fucking him senseless. He slid his hand down to Sasuke's throat, squeezing it haphazardly. When he let go only to reach around and grab Sasuke's cock, Sasuke only lasted six pumps before he came harder than he'd ever come in his life. He thought he cried out Naruto's name, but right then he didn't know up from down.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips tighter at the sound of his release and thrust into him until he found his own, moaning out Sasuke's name. Sasuke collapsed. Naruto's arms were shaking, but he held himself up. Remembering what he heard before, Sasuke got up to go to the bathroom. Naruto stood up right behind him. "You know, I think I'll follow you tonight." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke leaned into his touch, craning his neck to give Naruto easier access to kiss it. Sasuke moaned softly, feeling Naruto's hold tighten. He could feel Naruto growing hard behind him and pushed against him. Naruto spun him around and slammed him against the wall. He rutted against Sasuke, clinging to him desperately. He ran his hands down the sides of Sasuke's thighs. When he reached Sasuke's knees, he jerked Sasuke's legs and wrapped them around his own waist. Sasuke threw his head back against the wall and tried to get friction against his erection, bucking against Naruto. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's ass, carrying him through the now open bathroom door. He kicked it shut behind him, not at all mindful of all the noise he was making and not bothering to turn on the light.

Naruto carried Sasuke into the shower and turned the knob with one hand, resuming his marking of Sasuke's neck while stroking his cock. Sasuke muttered a strained "Naruto, please" before he could stop himself. Thankfully, Naruto's mind was so clouded with lust he didn't catch the voice. Without hesitation, Naruto pushed back inside Sasuke. "Nngh, ah!" Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke was surprised by how different this felt from before. The water made everything different, slicker, warmer. Naruto's strong arms held him against the wall of the shower. He thrust quicker and harder, going deeper. Sasuke was biting his lip to avoid crying out. He clawed Naruto's back and shoulders, biting his neck when he finally came. Naruto pulled out as soon as Sasuke came, releasing his legs and leaning against him to catch his breath. When he could breathe again, Naruto took the bar of soap and slicked up his hands. He started to jack himself off, eyes half-lidded. Sasuke reached out and replaced Naruto's hands with his own.

Naruto bucked into his hand, grunting and moaning. When Sasuke felt the last of the soap disappear, he steeled his resolve and dropped to his knees. He licked the head and shaft, then slowly took it into his mouth. He was careful not to let his teeth scrape. He used his tongue, pressing it against the vein on the underside of Naruto's member and applying light suction. Naruto slammed his hands against the shower wall behind Sasuke, leaning forward. Sasuke reached back and grabbed Naruto's ass and pulled him forward. He felt Naruto's cock hit the back of his throat and swallowed around it. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name loudly and then grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him away, coming on his chest. He rested his forehead on the wall, breathing heavily and letting out small moans of "ah" and "unh." He turned off the water and reached for a towel, handing one to Sasuke.

"And now, I sleep. God damn. You wore me the hell out tonight, Sai." Sasuke frowned at the use of Sai's name, but comforted himself with the fact that it was his name Naruto called out when he came. They both pulled their jeans back on and crawled into bed, curling up together.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke woke up to someone shouting. "Sai, you're still here? Hmm. Well, wake up and let's catch breakfast before it closes. Come on, you lazy asshole." Sasuke froze. He didn't think this far ahead.<em> 'What do I do now?' <em>Sasuke stuck his arm out of the covers and tried to wave Naruto away. Naruto scoffed. He pulled the covers off only to stand stiff in shock. "You're… not Sai." He fell on his ass. "Sasuke?" he almost squeaked.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to answer the question he knew Naruto was thinking. "Just come back to bed and we'll talk about it later?" he tried. Naruto crossed his arms over his knees and buried his face. Sasuke knew he couldn't ignore Naruto like that and got up to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. He heard a tiny "why?" emerge from the bundle of Naruto. "Because I got tired of seeing Sai get something he didn't deserve? Because I really wanted to? Because I love you and I'm an idiot and didn't know what else to do?" Naruto's head shot up. "What?" Sasuke kissed his nose.

"I love you." Naruto just stared. And stared. And stared. Finally, he tackled Sasuke to the floor and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Sasuke." Realization hit him. "OH GOD. THAT MEANS…. Last night was... AUGH!" He burned bright red and buried his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke just laughed. "I had no idea you were like that. I expected something else from you entirely." Naruto tried to bury his face deeper, "Shut up, god, just shut up." Sasuke petted his head. "I'd tell you you're the best I've ever had, but…" Naruto stiffened immediately. "OH GOD. You don't seriously mean… that was your first time?" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto panicked. "WHAT HAVE I DONE? I HAD GAY SEX WITH A CATHOLIC VIRGIN." Sasuke burst into laughter. "So not funny, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, "What do you say to doing this more often and, perhaps, catching breakfast?" Naruto smiled, "How could I say no to that?"


End file.
